The Lost Scout
by SiriuslyBookInclined
Summary: Nothing is the same for Sam after she looses her sister, it was her job to look after Nilsa. Now, working day and night, she will stop at nothing to protect the fairies in Pixie Hollow, even if she has to give up her own happiness in the process. Sam is trying to save everyone around her, but who's going to help save Sam from herself? A look at a Never fairy's everyday life.


Disclaimer: It's all yours Disney. Except my OCs and plot.

*ATTENTION*

Read this.

I like this story. I will actually update it. However, you may not like this story. There's no quest. No special lesson to learn except on how to not work yourself to death. So if you're hoping for some sappy, happy story where everyone makes it out alright, this isn't for you. I definitely am going to kill off some fairies here and there. And NO, my character is not friends with Tinkerbell.

* * *

Adorned in hundreds of particles of fairy dust that rippled down her sides and equipped with illuminated wings that sparkled behind her, the Fairy Queen, Queen Clarion, arrived just as the last few pieces of dust were sprinkled. The onlookers watched the Queen with shining admiration as she approached the two blooming fairies.

"Born from laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you two here. Sisters born from the same laugh. Welcome to Pixie Hollow," the Queen began as the girls rose from the ground. Their matching long brown hair flowed down behind them as they stood and they shared a knowing look with their evergreen eyes accompanied with a small smile at her words.

The Queen gave them a lasting look, hoping to emphasize that this did not happen regularly and not should be taken lightly.

It worked for the onlookers. But after considering her words for a moment, they once again eagerly anticipated the upcoming talent selection and there being two fairies made it all the better.

The girls, on the other hand, after paying no heed to the Queen's last words, took the second to take in all the faces of the fellow fairies and the Sparrow men, before returning their gaze to the Queen.

"I am glad you two found your way here alright. Now, let's see about those wings," she continued. While maneuvering to float gracefully beside them Queen Clarion let out a gentle stream of dust that settled on their wings, one at a time.

The Fast Flying fairies watched in interest as the girls' matching set of wings grew tall. Almost double the size of each small fairy that wore them.

Without pausing, one took off, straight up into the air, twirling madly as she went. The other, surprised by her sister's easy grace, sped forward and raced back at an exceptionally fast rate.

The Fast Flying Fairies faces' held smirks, they knew they would have one, if not two, new additions to their team. And while the other talent fairies anxiously wished to take in at least one sister they still marveled at the two girls' abilities.

The sisters' wings shone brightly behind them as they came to a rest beside the Queen once again.

As if on cue, mushroom pads began popping up from the ground in a circle and Queen Clarion ushered the first fairy to fly to into the center.

The girl stared wide-eyed at the empty tables before her, unsure of what to do, before fairies flew forward from all sides and deposited an offering on each. She smiled at the fairies in her line of sight.

"To help you find your talent," the Queen clarified.

Knowing there was nothing else to be heard the girl stepped closer to the edge of the circle.

The first to catch her eye as she slowly looked over each pad was the shining orb of light. Its beauty was remarkable, but as she reached for it, the light dissipated. A frown rose to her face.

Ignoring her disappointment she moved onto the one to her right. She stared at the hammer for a few moments before deciding she didn't understand its purpose.

Changing tactics she flew to the opposite edge. Before her was an egg. The fairies sitting across from her gave her reassuring smiles as she cupped the small ovular sphere in her hands, but felt no rising connection.

The girl held back her sigh of disappointment.

Now, whether it was because she was hoping for the next object to be her specialty or whether it was simply her destiny she did not know, nor care, she was only thrilled when a leaf lit up in front of her on her next turn, no matter how odd it seemed.

The surrounding fairies all gasped in awe and a group of proud-looking fairies stood to welcome their new member.

"A Scout Talent. Come forward Scout faeries and welcome you're newest addition. Nilsa." Claps and cheers were heard as a group of three girls approached and led her back to their spot to wait beside them. They were a brave and hard group, it was clear in their strong build and determined expressions and while Nilsa didn't feel quite like she fit in, she knew that would change quickly over time.

"Don't think we've forgotten you, little one."

All attention worked itself onto the sister who had waited respectively.

The Fast Flying fairies waited impatiently for her talent selection to begin.

As soon as the pads were in the clear, the fairies from each talent raced forward, eager to have the next fairy.

Queen Clarion held back a laugh at their eagerness, but the new fairy smiled at their excitement before floating towards the center.

She had not been oblivious to the Fast Flying fairies' greedy looks, so she began there, figuring they knew a thing or two about selection.

After closely examining the small tornado the girl placed a flat palm underneath it and slowly urged it upward. The Fast Flying fairies' eyes filled with hope as the tornado picked up pace and a small glow began to emanate from its center, but at the last second the fairy let go, she knew where she wanted, and needed, to be.

A few gasps could be heard from the surrounding fairies. They had never seen someone just drop a talent.

"Well done, Samara," the Queen congratulated.

The Scout Fairies rose again, this time with slightly smug expressions and welcomed their second addition. And after a wish of luck to the two, Queen Clarion disappeared in a flash of light.

More than a few frustrated expressions could be spotted.

"Why do they get _two_ new fairies?" A Fast Flying fairy grumbled to another. "I mean just look at those wings." The girls with her nodded in agreement and stared on with envy.

Other such complaints could be heard from the Garden Fairies.

"It's like they're trying to kill off all the new fairies," one whispered and while the others shushed her for her harsh words, they were all thinking it.

…

"Right well," a man with a gruff voice started, the sound slightly muffled by his beard. The man was intimidating. He was tall for a fairy, taller than the girls' new wings too, but he leaned on a cane to support his missing leg that was only assisted by a wobbly tinkered contraption. But he was still fit, if a hawk decided to attack right now, he would be the first person that Samara would bet on to take it down. "Training starts tomorrow at sunrise, _don't_ be late. Tonight Nyx will go with you, and Althea will go with you. Give them a run down and make sure they're settled." He ordered them after pointing first to Nilsa and then Samara.

"Yes sir," two girls answered in unison, both upright and serious. As he stomped off to the end of a branch they dropped the position.

The group of them watched as he whistled for a sparrow and rode it off. By now the other fairies had left for their homes, leaving the small group of Scouts there alone.

"Bark is excited that we have two new recruits, even if he doesn't show it," the girl named Althea announced as we grouped together.

"Bark?" Nilsa asked with a giggle. Samara shot her sister a disapproving look, but it went unnoticed.

"Yes, as in tree bark. It's an unfortunate name, but don't let him catch you laughing at it," Althea warned. "His bite is worse than his bark and there have been worse names. Speaking of names, we can do quick introductions. I'm Althea; I always have my hair in a braid so hopefully that'll help you remember me. Nyx here has black hair and it's dark at night so hopefully that helps. She's too bossy for her own good, just ignore her." Nilsa giggled again at the sight of Nyx's eye roll and Samara held back a smile. "This here is Willow, claims to be the nicest out of all of us." Althea pointed to the girl on her right who had cocoa skin. And while Willow had a pretty smile, Samara couldn't help notice it didn't reach her eyes. "And last but not least, Clove." The fourth fairy had a short buzz cut with only an inch of red hair regrowth. Nilsa was itching to hear her reason for cutting it.

All in all these girls were tough. Each of their defining characteristics- Althea's height, Nyx's scowl, Willow's cold eyes, and Clover's clenched fist- that the two had picked up on, added to the level of fierceness before them and did nothing to dispel the two sisters' excitement and nervousness.

"Follow us," Althea started as she slowly headed out. Willow, Clover, and Nyx hung back enabling Nilsa and Samara to fly beside Althea. "Boys chose to pass on the trip this time, there was a lot of hawk activity earlier today. They'll be sorry they missed out. You'll meet about four guys tomorrow and that'll be it for our section. There are about thirty of us in all, but we're given jobs based on specific talent and we're pretty spread out so I doubt you'll see any of the Trackers for a while."

She cut off and took a series of random sharp turns that the sisters' decided was a test. The five of them easily kept up with her and it was only a few minutes before they were at the edge of a clearing.

"Fantastic flying. I think the two of you will be great here. Now let's find you a place to sleep," Althea finished.

…

Samara was up long before the sun.

Nilsa and her had finally received a room sometime around the middle of the night and had stayed up talking for a while before sleeping. That meant not a lot of sleep and tired muscles from flying for the first time the day before.

Fortunately or unfortunately, it was yet to be determined, there had been enough moonlight for Althea to give her a tour and Nyx to lead Nilsa around before the two went to sleep.

Samara had been given a rough layout of the Big Tree, a half hallowed out oak tree, randomly placed in a group of pines. She couldn't see much, but what she could she instantly fell in love with. Most of the travel around the tree was done by flying since it was so tall, fat, and lumpy, but there were paths carved in and around the tree and rickety bridges leading from one branch to the next. Her favorite part was that each section of a tree had a unique purpose, one held weapons and scouting tools, another had extra Pixie Dust that the Queen had given Scouts permission to take, another was trainee living quarters. Everything had a function and Samara loved that.

Nilsa, on the other hand, was given a tour of Pixie Hollow by Nyx. Nyx had been a Scout fairy for almost a year, but had yet to make any close friends, so once she realized Nilsa was just as easy going and curious as she was, she led her to all the fun spots in Pixie Hollow. By the end of the night the two felt like they had known each other forever.

Both had arrived home late and although they spent time sharing what they had done and wondering what would happen tomorrow, their never ending stream of yawns forced them to fall asleep. And now, as Samara sat on her bed she was regretting the loss of sleep.

…

"Let's go ladies we don't have all day!" Althea yelled from the other side of their curtain, surprising the two fairies.

The sisters quickly scrambled to finish pulling on their pants, t-shirts, and boots before running out into the hall, ready for their first day of training.

"Alright, today you two will be with Trak and Myka, it's Trak's third month here and Myka's first. The four of you will be doing an obstacle course and archery. Bark will be overseeing it. And a piece of advice, don't make him mad."

With that the three fairies flew out of the tree towards a grassy strip to the right of the tree.

Waiting for them there were three Scouts, one being the ever-intimidating Bark who had a scar on the right side of his face, that was now visible in the light.

The two other Scouts, a girl with short, messy black hair, who shared the same tanned skin as Nyx and a guy with piercing, icy eyes and disheveled chocolate-brown hair, stood waiting beside Bark.

Samara resisted the urge to frown because of their untidy appearances.

As Samara and Nilsa landed Althea wished them luck and flew off towards the Big Tree just as the sun began to rise.

"Right on time fairies, smart decision to make on your first day. Introductions can be done later, it is time to work now," Bark spoke with a growl in his voice. "Beginners go first, the rules are there are no rules but one, absolutely NO FLYING. If I see a wing even twitch I'll feed you to a bobcat."

The obstacle course consisted of rope climbing, crawling through mud, a running portion where items are being thrown at you, a series of hurdles that need to be jumped, and wall climbing. And the best part was that it was also a race.

…

"Samara and Nilsa, right?" Trak asked, pointing to the two girls in turn. The four trainees sat around a table, each of them coated in mud. It was clearly a room for eating there were enough tables and chairs to seat half the fairies in Pixie Hollow.

Nilsa was the first to speak up of the sisters, an increasing trend.

"That's right! And you're Trak and you're Myka, well at least I hope so." The two slightly older recruits grinned at her joke. "You guys were amazing out there, I can't wait till Samara and I are as good as you!"

Trak waved off the compliment.

"It just takes practice, you should see Althea do it, it's amazing to watch."

"Yeah, Althea is so talented, I saw her take on a Hawk like it was the easiest thing in the world. She scared it off in seconds," Myka gushed.

"Well, like you guys said it just takes practice, Bark will no doubt get us there," Nilsa offered and the three of them laughed at Bark's pep talk from earlier. A spiel on how if they wanted to win they should be practicing day and night. A bit excessive in the eyes of Nilsa, Trak, and Myka who all won at least one challenge today.

"So what did you think of today Samara?" Trak asked her, it was clear she wasn't having a good time.

"I think I'm rotten at being a Scout," she offered. Samara had bombed each challenge. Nilsa beat her by a long shot in the obstacle course and archery was a joke, she couldn't get a single arrow to reach the target board. Bark clearly wanted nothing to do with her and instead focused his attention on Nilsa who passed with flying colors.

"I'll say," Myka answered with a laugh, which was not encouraged by Nilsa or Trak.

"Nonsense, haven't you been listening? I think if we keep working at it, we will all be just as good as Althea, Clove, or Willow, don't say that," Nilsa argued just as Nyx came flying in.

"Thought I'd find you here, want to go watch the Fast Flying fairies race?" Nyx directed to Nilsa.

"Of course, that sounds like fun!" Nilsa exclaimed as she quickly rose and followed Nyx out.

"We can stop by a waterfall on the way, you look awful," Nyx continued and their laughter could be heard as they left.

Samara, left in the room with Trak and Myka, thought over what her sister said and Bark had said about practice before quickly coming to a conclusion.

"Do either of you know where Althea is?"

"I think she has today off, you could try the barracks, but she could be anywhere," Trak answered.

After a quick thanks, Samara took off towards the living quarters to the left of the Big Tree and spotted Althea just as she was about to leave.

"Althea, wait!" Samara yelled. The older fairy whipped around and flew over to the trainee once she spotted her.

"Where's the fire? What's wrong?"

Samara let loose a small smile before getting down to business.

"Will you train me? Like extra training? I'm horrible-" Samara's quick questions were interrupted by Althea.

"What are you talking about? It was your first day, what did you expect?"

"You don't understand. I was horrible. I can't embarrass myself like that again. I need your help."

"Well, you are my trainee and no trainee of mine is going to go without help. Let's get started. You say you're horrible?" Samara nodded. "We'll train every night, I have Watchtower duty during the day and by the end of it I'm itching for exercise so this is an excellent plan for the both of us. I suppose we should begin now."

…

Samara spent all of her time training, with or without Althea. She would spend the entire day practicing each challenge and then would receive instructions and criticisms from Althea at night. In a matter of days major improvement could be seen and while Bark still focused on Nilsa, he no longer grew frustrated with Samara.

Not long after that Samara became the best in the group, every hour she spent training, brought her one step closer to becoming a Scout. And although she was proud to become appointed one at the same time as Trak, Samara didn't forget the promise she made to herself at the Choosing Ceremony. She would make sure Nilsa always had her help, which was why she began helping her sister train to become a Scout.

Nilsa had spent more time exploring Pixie Hollow with Nyx due to her being more of a social butterfly, but she was still eager to become a Scout. By the time that the next Scout fairy had arrived, Sera, Nilsa had joined her sister as a Scout.

The two sisters worked as an unbeatable team.

* * *

Never been great at beginnings. Never really been great at any part of story really. I'm funny.

You could say this is a prologue.


End file.
